


undeniably irresistible

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bite Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: There's a new club in town and Rachel, invited by her friend, decides to check it out. There, she meets Quinn, who protects her from untoward advances – and happens to be the club's owner. When they start dating, Rachel makes it known that she likes getting her neck bitten, not knowing that Quinn is a vampire.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	undeniably irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon a few months ago and I finally buckled down to finish it. It took this long because I was not content with how I ended it until the ending conversation came to me during the early hours of the morning.

The moment Rachel stepped through the double doors of the new club, she knew the experience was going to be different.

It was dark, of course. Most clubs were. Strobe lights flashed and pulsed on the dance floor, and pin lights illuminated the walkways to prevent tripping, paved in a low pile carpet that muffled her footsteps. Dark nooks sat in strategic positions surrounding the open area of the dance floor and they were as if void of illumination save for the smallest amount of hazy light from a sconce overhead. The better to see your makeout partner’s face with.

Rachel scanned the faces of the crowd – none of them all too familiar for her. This was not her scene, after all, but a friend invited her, and she thought she might want to try something new. She chanced upon Tina by the bar and she crossed the distance while admiring the patrons who seemed to be enjoying themselves around her.

Tina, dressed in a black lace dress with silk frills that bordered her skirt, lit up at the sight of Rachel. She pulled her into a hug. “You made it! How about a drink?”

“What would you recommend?”

Behind the bar stood a tall man with spiked hair and black–rimmed eyes. His chiseled jawline flexed when his eyes met Rachel’s, and she noted how his glance wandered to Rachel’s exposed shoulders. Tina sucked her teeth, an amused look on her features. “Mike, her eyes are up here, you know.”

“Sorry, sorry. My apologies,” he said. He busied himself with a cocktail shaker. “Since it’s your first time here, this drink is on the house.”

“Oh, yay,” Rachel perched herself on top of a bar stool and watched Mike prepare her a drink. He poured a clear liquid into a champagne flute, its colours turning into a red ombré effect at the top of the glass. He flicked a coaster on the bartop in front of Rachel and slid the drink towards her.

“This drink is called Eve,” Mike explained with a small smile. “My boss – she owns the club – came up with it.” He watched with stark intent as Rachel brought the drink to her lips. “It’s made with pomegranates – it’s considered to be one of the possible forbidden fruits, after all. That is, if you’re into that kind of thing.”

“I’m not, but thank you for the information anyway,” Rachel grinned and raised her glass towards Tina. “Cheers.”

“So, what do you think? I know it’s not your type of club – ”

“You know I don’t club,” Rachel said. “I like my dance parties to be in my bedroom, all by myself. Or on stage with twelve back–up dancers while I sing my heart out.”

“I did know that, but you still came out anyway so that’s something.” They picked up their drinks and turned towards the direction of the floor where the music played the loudest. It was bass-heavy, it rattled the walls. Rachel could feel the weight of the music’s beat in her bones, and it did fill her with a certain desire to gyrate against a stranger – or it might have been the drink, with its floral gin notes and the fruity spike of viscous sweetness from the pomegranate.

“I want to dance,” Rachel blurted out.

To her credit, Tina only finished her drink and placed it on the bartop. “Hell yeah! Come on then!” She looped her arm around Rachel’s and they made a beeline for the dance floor. It was dark and humid in the space but Rachel did not care one bit. Her hips swayed in time with the music, arms held above her as she danced.

Time slowed – or ceased to matter. Refused to be measured in seconds or minutes – only by the music’s time signature and its effect on the pulse. Rachel finished her drink and it was magically whisked away so her hands were freed of its burden. A tall man, broad-shouldered and grinning, herded her a few steps away from Tina who busied herself dancing with a woman. The man towered over Rachel. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the dance floor. His teeth bared, the enamel pinkish.

He managed to corner Rachel into a nook. He leaned forward and took a deep breath. “You smell delicious,” his voice was hoarse. A shiver of repulsion shot through Rachel’s spine. Terror filled her belly. She hunched her shoulders, tried to make herself as small as possible –

“Now, now… Don’t do that,” the man panted, his breath hot and metallic against Rachel’s cheek. “I won’t hurt you – much.”

Rachel whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. If she did, maybe it would be over quicker. The man let out the smallest of growls and surged to pin Rachel against the wall and –

A soft sound – of a throat being cleared, caused him to stiffen. Immediately he jerked away. Rachel opened her eyes slowly and saw the same man, head hung low. A woman with golden hair and golden eyes stood between him and Rachel. This woman wore a white silk dress shirt tucked into black slacks. She held the short stem of a cigarette holder between her teeth.

“Forgive him, miss. It seems that some of us are still unable to control our… baser instincts,” the blonde woman murmured towards Rachel without looking at her. “Go on – leave now before I have you blacklisted.”

“Sorry – sorry, Miss Fabray. I didn’t mean – I didn’t know – ”

“Had you opened your eyes long enough, you _would_ have known,” this Miss Fabray said, almost in a bemused tone. “The language of her body hardly left room for doubt.”

“You are right, of course – ”

“Was it just me, or did I not ask you to leave?”

The man let out a squeak and Rachel watched his back retreat farther and farther away from her. Her shoulders slackened, she released a breath of relief. Only to realize that the blonde woman remained and now watched her with eyes flecked with gold and green.

“I appreciate the rescue,” Rachel said.

“You’re new,” she observed. “You do not know what you walked into when you wore that dress,” she tugged at the off–shoulder fabric of Rachel’s dress with a raised brow.

“I wasn’t aware there was a dress code.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

The woman chuckled and offered Rachel her arm. “Walk with me, please.”

Irritated but still a little enthralled, Rachel rested her hand against the woman’s forearm. Among the crowd she scanned for Tina’s face. When their eyes met, Tina’s eyes widened, her jaw dropped. She gave Rachel a thumbs up, much to her confusion. The woman, Rachel observed since she was now without the threat of assault looming over her, had a sharp, defined jawline, high cheekbones, and was breathtakingly beautiful. When she glanced at Rachel’s direction, Rachel looked away.

She followed the woman to the depths of the club while dark rave music continued to filter through the speakers. Both of them went through a door and down a hallway and into an office until music could no longer be heard. Rachel breathed and basked in the silence.

The office held a desk and the back wall was packed with shelves filled with books, but it was towards the couch that the woman directed Rachel to sit.

“Let me guess – you’re the one who owns the club,” Rachel said as she sat, knees primly closed together. She accepted the lowball glass the blonde woman offered her, filled with amber liquid.

“You are correct,” she sank on the seat beside Rachel. Her eyes never left hers and it filled Rachel with a warmth that pulsed in her belly – or it might have been the whisky. “I’m Quinn Fabray.” She said, holding out her hand, which Rachel took.

“I’m Rachel. Berry. Rachel Berry,” she shook her head and flushed a brighter pink when Quinn lowered her mouth to kiss the tips of her fingers.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Berry,” Quinn smiled, and it was faint, barely noticeable, but Rachel noted a point in her canines. “I thought I might explain the cause for your earlier discomfort. The thing is,” she cleared her throat. She glanced at Rachel’s neck and exposed shoulders.

“Oh, for the love of – is everyone in this club a teenage boy or something? Your bartender couldn’t keep his eyes off my shoulders either,” Rachel huffed. She tugged her dress to feebly cover up her exposed upper torso, but a cool, gentle hand held her by the wrist. Quinn looked at her, intensity so palpable in her eyes that it caught Rachel’s breath in her throat.

“In Mike’s defense, you look delicious. Good enough to eat.”

“So you’re not denying that your staff – and yourself as well, it seems – are either really into shoulders or are just easily distracted by a flash of skin? You’re running a _night club_ , for goodness’ sake. You’re bound to get some patrons who wear skimpy dresses now and then. It’s practically a _rule_.”

“You’re right, of course,” Quinn grinned and her knees brushed against Rachel’s. “But it’s not your shoulders we are enthralled by, but your neck. Above all else, however – there is something about you that is undeniably irresistible.”

Rachel shivered from the blatant flirtation. And with the way Quinn looked at her, she _believed_ the woman. Her gold eyes, the soft part of her lips, made Rachel weak. Made her want to lean in and close the gap between their lips, just to see how Quinn would react – would she push Rachel away or would she actualize her compliments and actually _eat_ Rachel?

Quinn’s lips curled into a smile. Exposed those sharp teeth that made Rachel squeeze her legs together. “Miss Berry? May I ask what’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking – you call me irresistible but here you are, resisting me,” Rachel said. Her finger hooked against the top button of Quinn’s shirt. She gave a single tug and it popped open, exposing more of the skin of Quinn’s throat. “Either you’re lying when you say I’m irresistible, or you have really good self-control.”

“It’s the latter, but with the way things are progressing, my self-control is on its way out the window,” Quinn said, her hand curled around Rachel’s wrist – not to still her but just to hold her. Her eyes flashed gold and Rachel grasped the back of her neck.

She had no idea who leaned in first, but when their lips met, Rachel was startled by the cool of Quinn’s lips against her own. She shivered in delight from the contrast, parted her mouth to suck on her bottom lip. A soft groan vibrated from Quinn’s throat and her body pressed flush against Rachel’s to pin her against the couch.

Cold fingertips danced along the curve of Rachel’s neck, and she threw her head back to inhale a lungful of air. Quinn’s mouth latched on her jaw, trailed open-mouthed kisses to her neck, her fluttering pulse. There, Quinn lingered, her tongue licking where the beat of Rachel’s heart was strongest.

“Kiss me,” Rachel whispered, and Quinn’s gold-green eyes seemed to darken. They reclined on the couch, Quinn hovering over Rachel, her hips nestled between the dark-haired woman’s legs. The pressure against the heat of her, the subtle rock of Quinn’s hips, made Rachel gush in her panties. She bit her lip to rein in a moan, but Quinn refused any of that.

Quinn grazed Rachel’s lips with her thumb, their foreheads pressed together. Her hot breath against her cheek. “I want to hear all the sounds you make.”

Rachel panted, lips parting to suckle the tip of Quinn’s thumb. “Are you sure? I tend to be loud, you know?”

“Oh?” Quinn raised a finely-shaped brow. She brought her lips to Rachel’s nipple that showed through the fabric of her dress to kiss it. Rachel shivered, her nails dug into Quinn’s shoulders.

She was so fucking wet – and from what? Making out? In her defense, Quinn was so erotic in her movements. Slow and deliberate, kissing Rachel, tasting her lips, her tongue, as if she had a whole eternity to do so. She kissed Rachel’s neck repeatedly, when Rachel herself had no idea it was such a sensitive, thrilling area to be kissed. Her body thrummed. Her legs felt weak, but also vibrated with energy as if she could dance a jig and run a marathon.

“If you don’t mind,” Rachel said, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and breathless. “I would like to do this again.”

“As do I,” Quinn’s voice sent a ripple of a shudder through Rachel’s body, straight to her aching core. Her clit felt drowned in a pool of her own cum, felt so swollen as it dragged against the fabric of her panties everytime she moved her legs. “Does tomorrow sound good to you?”

Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s already tomorrow.”

“Then I must apologize for keeping you for so long.” Rachel mumbled something under her breath that made Quinn smile. “I beg your pardon?”

“I was just saying – you can keep me for as long as you’d like,” she said, hands clamped over her face to hide her embarrassment, her ears turning a vibrant shade of red.

Quinn grinned. “Don’t mind if I do.”

And that was how Rachel started dating Quinn Fabray, a vampire – and she did not even know it.

+

“I can’t believe you’re dating _the_ Quinn Fabray,” Tina said in awe a few months later. She and Rachel sat in a café, cups of coffee steaming between them. “And you met her the first time you went to the club, too. You’re too lucky. How is she?”

“She works late hours and sleeps in the mornings like I do so it suits our schedule pretty well since I perform while she’s at the club. By the time we’re both done work, we’re at home. She’s _great_. Such a romantic,” Rachel sighed, her chin resting against her closed fist, her elbow perched on the table. “She buys me flowers just because she was thinking of me. I sleep over her place most nights now and she always pampers me.”

Tina raised her brow. “And?”

“What do you mean?”

“Frankly I don’t believe for one second that you two just _sleep_.”

Rachel grinned and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, that’s between me and her, of course. But you know, sometimes I catch her staring at my neck and it was a running gag at first and I tease her about it but I don’t really know what’s up with that.”

“You mean – you don’t know?” Tina asked, the most aghast Rachel had seen her.

“Don’t know what?” She frowned.

Tina snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, bemused. “It’s – it’s nothing. It’s not my position to say.”

Rachel raised her brow but did not ask any further questions.

+

“Darling, what are you doing just sitting in the dark?” Quinn asked when she entered her bedroom where Rachel sat at the middle of the bed. It was almost three in the morning and Quinn just came home from the club, showered, and now she stood in front of Rachel wearing nothing but a white dress shirt that hung loosely over her body. She flicked the bedside lamps to light up the room in a warm orange glow and slid into bed with Rachel. She kissed her temple. “There was an altercation at the club. I told you, you don’t have to wait up for me.”

“But I miss you,” Rachel murmured, her voice thick with sleep – or lack thereof.

Quinn smiled and eased Rachel to lay on her back, her arm tucked under the back of Rachel’s neck. She smoothed a hand over Rachel’s stomach and slid it up her shirt to play with her nipples until they stiffened under her touch. Rachel was awake now, and her body, as always, thrummed whenever she was around Quinn.

“Kiss me,” she breathed, reaching up to grasped Quinn’s shoulders. The blonde grinned, her sharp teeth glinting white and sharp and there was that rush again. Rachel gasped when the strange – but not unpleasant – coolness of Quinn’s lips met her own. She moaned into the kiss, throaty and deep, and clung to Quinn.

She could never figure out what it was about Quinn that seemed to melt her insides, leave her in wanting and panting for desire the moment the woman entered the room. Was it her natural charisma? The way her eyes always met Rachel’s as if she always knew where she was? Or was it the way Quinn knew how to touch her, cool fingertips against the roiling warmth of Rachel’s skin. How with deft hands she slipped her hand into Rachel’s panties to touch the sweltering heat of her pussy.

With a shiver, Rachel sucked on Quinn’s tongue that she welcomed into her mouth. Her lip grazed the sharp points of Quinn’s canines, and she ripped her mouth back to moan. Quinn trailed kisses along Rachel’s jaw. Nibbled the skin of her neck and sucked on her collarbone. Rachel squirmed. Tilted her neck as if offering herself up to Quinn. Their eyes met, and the lust and the thirst were evident in her eyes.

“Bite me,” Rachel pleaded.

Quinn looked startled. “What?”

“I want to feel your teeth – just _bite_ me, Quinn,” she whined, nails digging into her shoulders. She squirmed and wriggled beneath Quinn’s body. God, she wanted Quinn to lay on top of her and just – cover her body with hers and be smothered by her scent, her everything. “N–not too hard or anything, but – ”

Quinn seemed to relax. Nestled her face against the crook of Rachel’s neck and shoulder to nip at her skin there. But Rachel was impatient. She squirmed, tugged Quinn by her nape to pull her closer.

“Harder,” she whimpered.

With a low growl, Quinn bared her fangs and scraped them against the fluttering of Rachel’s pulse. She bit down – harder, on the muscle of her neck – and Rachel tensed.

“Oh god, right there,” she moaned low, her hips rising off the bed to buck into the blonde above her. Quinn bit her again and Rachel’s breath caught. Quinn’s teeth felt sharper and her heart began to race. Quinn licked the bite in soothing strokes.

Her fingers circled Rachel’s aching clit, her cum coating her digits to make Quinn’s touch slippery. She squirmed out of her panties and spread her legs apart. Her pussy mound glistened and blushed a bright red, and Quinn looked at her with hooded, heated eyes. The blonde spat on her fingers and slipped two fingers into Rachel’s welcoming warmth.

Rachel arched, moaning through the stretch. Her hand remained on Quinn’s nape to keep her on her neck – not that she needed it. She kept biting all over the column of Rachel’s neck – some sharp and hard, others more like a gentle nip. She undid the two buttons holding Quinn’s dress shirt closed so she could rake her nails along the swells of her breasts, her flat stomach.

Quinn caught her wrists and pinned them over her head. “Hold still.”

Biting her lip, Rachel struggled to obey. Quinn swirled her tongue around her stiff nipples. Her fingers curled inside her, stroking the spot that always made Rachel’s legs tremble. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Quinn fucked two fingers into her, her palm slapping lightly against her clit with every thrust. The impact did not hurt – it was light enough to feel good, so good that Rachel’s toes curled.

“Oh – _mmm!_ – fuck me, fuck me,” Rachel panted, throaty moans spilling out of her in a constant hum. “Quinn, right _there_!”

“Here?” Quinn asked lightly, as if she was not responsible for the entirety of Rachel’s body shaking like an earthquake. She curled her fingers inside Rachel and rubbed the stiff bead of Rachel’s clit with the pad of her thumb. “Or do you want my mouth instead?”

Rachel gasped and bit hard on her bottom lip. “Yes!”

Quinn, at least, did not feel like being that much of a tease. She kissed her way down to Rachel’s navel, to her mound, and kissed her clit. She took it between her lips. With a soft, steady suction, and her tongue coaxing the sensitive bundle of nerves into the heights of pleasure, Rachel writhed and bucked. Raised her hips to grind her pussy against Quinn’s lips.

And when she looked down to meet the blonde’s eyes, her toes curled. The perfect shape of Quinn’s nose buried against her mound, those intense, golden eyes locked on her face with the intensity that made Rachel’s clit throb. She clawed at the sheets. Her breath came out in short, uneven bursts. Quinn pulled back, let a line of spit drip out of her mouth to slick up her fingers – though why she did it, Rachel had no idea, since it was certainly not for lack of wetness of her pussy.

Quinn pumped her fingers faster inside Rachel. She laved her tongue all over her clit once more, tasting her, coaxing her closer and closer until Rachel was sure she was going to black out. “More, _more_ ,” she pleaded, squirming with impatience. She was so fucking close, but Quinn would slow down just as she thought she was about to attain that spark that would ignite her entire body. “Quinn, _please_.”

Rachel’s body arched. Head thrown back. In a rapid movement that startled Rachel, Quinn was on top of her again, and her mouth, her lips, her tongue and teeth, were back on her neck. She bit down on Rachel’s pulse _hard_ and she shrieked as her orgasm crested and crashed down on her body. She tensed, pussy clamping down on Quinn’s still-stroking fingers. “Fuck – mmmh!”

As Rachel caught her breath, Quinn eased her fingers out of her pussy with a slick, sucking sound that made them both moan. She licked her fingers clean and Rachel whimpered at the sight.

The blonde mounted Rachel’s thighs and lowered herself against the heat of her skin. Rachel moaned and gripped her hips to guide her grinding movements. “Oooh, I can feel your clit throbbing a little. You’re so wet, baby,” she licked her lips, looking at Quinn who had cum – _her_ cum – coating her lips and chin. The heady look in her eyes weakened Rachel with desire.

“It’s what you do to me,” Quinn panted against Rachel’s lips.

“Bite me again,” Rachel husked, tilting her head to offer her neck to Quinn. Again, that glint of golden lust in her eyes as she nuzzled the crook of Rachel’s neck. Goosebumps covered the entirety of Rachel’s body. Quinn sank her teeth against her neck once more, and while it stung, it also felt good.

Quinn bucked sharply as she humped Rachel’s leg. The dark-haired woman played with her nipples. She gripped the hair on the back of Quinn’s head and mouthed at her ear. “You’re going to come just from humping my leg, aren’t you? I can feel your cum drenching me all over...”

Quinn let out a choked moan and her body stiffened. She rutted on Rachel’s thigh as she came, shivering and gasping Rachel’s name while she soothed the blonde with soft noises and kisses along her neck.

“Rachel, I need to tell you something,” Quinn said after a few minutes of catching their breath. Her voice was low and hot against Rachel’s neck.

“What is it?”

“Well – I can’t tell if you know, but I’m a vampire. And when you ask me to do things like bite you, and when you offer up your neck to me like that,” Quinn took a deep, steadying breath and sat back so Rachel could see her face. But all she could focus on were her gold-bright eyes and the hesitation Rachel found there. “It takes all of my learned self-control not to _actually_ devour you.”

Rachel cupped Quinn’s cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“This isn’t exactly something I do often,” Quinn said in frustration.

“What isn’t?”

“This! Dating!” Quinn huffed. “Everything was always a one-night deal before you came along and I was perfectly content not having to explain this side of myself – ”

Rachel raised her brow and crossed her arms across her chest. “And were you happy with that?”

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but fell silent. “No.”

“That’s what I thought. How did you think I’d react? After you told me?”

“That you’d fear me,” Quinn said, looking at Rachel. “But you’re the one who asked me to bite you so maybe my apprehension was misplaced.”

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and giggled. “You’re damn right.”

Quinn released a soft breath and placed small kisses along the curve of Rachel’s shoulder. She straddled the dark–haired woman’s stomach. She bared her teeth, and her canines elongated into fine, sharp points that poke her bottom lip. In her chest, Rachel’s heart raced, and Quinn furrowed her brow.

“You’re beautiful,” Rachel murmured.

“Do you really think that? Your heart is racing.”

“Looking at you does that to me,” Rachel winked. “And I’m sure.”

“So, you’re really not afraid?”

“No – why should I be?”

Quinn laughed, staring at Rachel in disbelief. “Because of – of _this_ ,” she gestured towards herself. “Rach, I’m a monster.”

Humming, Rachel threaded her fingers through the golden strands of Quinn’s hair, traced her collarbones, and cupped her nape. “What does that mean – to be a monster?”

“Oh god, you want to talk semantics right now? Okay, I’ll bite – ”

“You _wish_ ,” Rachel giggled, and gasped when Quinn prodded her sides to tickle her.

“A _monster_ ,” the blonde woman said sternly, “is something or someone who can kill you. _I_ can kill you, Rachel. If I wanted.”

“Uh, so can a determined goose from Canada.”

“Don’t be glib.”

Rachel smiled, craned her neck to plant a kiss on the furrow of Quinn’s brow. “I’m just saying! Sure, it sounds monstrous to be able to kill, but anyone can, if they really want to. And the lack of remorse is what truly makes it cruel and monstrous, right? I don’t think you have it in you to kill me. You enjoy having me around too much,” she said this in a matter-of-fact tone while Quinn hovered over her, saying nothing and simply staring at her. She sank her face against the crook of Rachel’s neck and breathed deeply.

“No – I don’t _think_. I know,” the blonde muttered to herself.

“What are you going on about now?” Rachel teased as she nibbled the crook of Quinn’s neck and shoulder.

Lifting her head, Quinn met Rachel’s eye. “I was just thinking – I don’t think I love you – I know I do.”

Rachel’s face lit up with the fierce, intense light of a thousand suns. “You know that cliché about immortals never being the ones who say it first because they don’t like to get attached? Because they’re playing the long game? It’s nice to see you’re nothing like that.”

“I had a phase. And then I met you. Something about you touches my heart and it makes me yield to you.”

The dark–haired woman giggled and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and her legs around her waist. Her face radiated with the sordid heat of joy and affection for the woman above her. “I don’t think, either. I _know_ I love you too.”

She did not think it was possible for the undead to blush, or it was a trick of the light. But Quinn’s face reddened, and then they were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinktober 2020 Masterlist](https://ficklefic.tumblr.com/post/632894891027988480/list-of-kinktober-prompts-under-a-cut-because-its)
> 
> Still working on Kinktober prompts, slowly but surely. I prefer quality (I _hope_ you think I write quality stuff) over quantity, after all.
> 
> God, okay. I just want to complain about myself and my inability to FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. Trust me, it's not for lack of ideas but I _cannot_ make up my damn mind on what to do for this one fic that I can't stop thinking about because it's over a long span of time and it's full of sex and it's just. So fun to think about, but the mere thought of writing it is just. Me doing the distressed reaction from Animal Crossing. I freeze up. I hesitate like no one's business. But I want to write it. I will write it.
> 
> This is probably not the ending author's note you signed up for but... I see a text box, I want to fill it up.


End file.
